


I saved lives, You solved crimes

by sunshinesray



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: March 26, 2014]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	I saved lives, You solved crimes

Press the reset cause I really wanna go back in time

To the time it was just you and me against the rest of the world

We chased the bad, I saved lives, You solved the crime

I loved it too much that I even didn't care if my life whirled


End file.
